At Last!
by totoro
Summary: **I fixed all my errors!! it is so much better!!! enjoy!!** Is there a way for the Juunishi to be broken? KyouxTohru. Complete
1. A Simple Kiss

At Last!!!  
  
The cat prowled the kitchen with an aura of hatred and annoyance almost glowing around him. Tohru walked in apologetically, averting her eyes in case the cat transformed back at an unsuspecting moment. She shuffled over and wrapped the warm blanket around the tiny body and moved quickly to the stove. She never knew what Kyou would do if irritated in his cat form... though Tohru tried to tell herself that he would never do anything to hurt her, she wasn't ever really sure. She placed a heavy pan on the stove and began to heat some milk for the tiny creature. She thought to herself, this is all my fault... if I hadn't been carrying that laundry pile... I'm so stupid.  
  
The laundry stack had been higher than Tohru's big, round eyes, and as she had descended the staircase, she managed to topple over, falling onto Kyou who had been waiting for her to get out of the stairwell. As the freshly dried clothes scattered all over the polished wood, Tohru felt herself land on Kyou. Her brown hair fell in long strands over her face as she blushed in shame. Forgetting that she was laying on top of Kyou for a moment, Tohru's eyes stole away to the floor as large, hot tears began to fall. She opened her eyes to see that he was staring back at her... his eyes didn't look like they ever had before... Then, the moment was gone as the muscular body transformed into a small orange cat. Tohru quickly jumped to her feet to avoid smashing the cat, and began gathering the laundry.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she had wailed. As she stooped to pick up the remainder of the laundry on the floor, she caught sight of the cat that was angrily stalking away. What have I done...? she thought to herself as it easily scaled the side of the house to the roof.  
  
As the milk warmed, Tohru now stole a glance over her shoulder at the small cat sitting in the middle of the floor, staring silently up at her. As the milk began to steam, she turned off the stove and took down a bowl. She turned quickly and caught Kyou off-guard right as he transformed. As the bowl shattered on the floor, Tohru's face became crimson with embarrassment and all went black.  
  
****  
  
Tohru awoke to the sounds of light breathing, and the feel of a silken blanket being draped around her. She had been carried into her bedroom, and felt a pair of eyes watching her every move. She looked around the room and caught Kyou, now fully dressed, observing her with leek soup in hand. Tohru sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Kyou-kun... you... you hate leeks..." she said weakly.  
  
"I hate leeks, but it is worth the smell to see you are awake. Are you alright?" he asked with an uncharacteristic tone of sweetness in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine, I just... got startled. Are you alright? I'm so sorry!!" she hung her head as she arose from the bed. "I'm so sorry, Kyou-kun!" she bowed and darted from the room. Tohru could hear Kyou quickly rise and begin to run after her. She darted into a closet and sunk to the floor in disgrace. She heard Kyou run past the closet and out the front door. Tohru listened hard and caught his footsteps on the roof.  
  
She soon became aware that running away had not been the best course of action to take, and headed back to the kitchen. She was making rice balls when Yuki entered silently. He came up behind Tohru, peeking over her shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Honda-san. Cooking?" she answered that the rice balls were for Kyou, inquiring if Yuki wanted any. "No, I'm fine... where is that baka cat anyway?" he replied.  
  
"I think he's on the roof..." Tohru said and went back to making rice balls. Yuki stared at Tohru's shining brown hair for a moment, and walked away.  
  
"Sohma-kun!" Tohru yelled after him. He could hear her footstep drawing nearer and turned to face her. All at once she was in his arms and he tumbled to the floor. He opened his eyes to find her frantically searching for him.  
  
"Honda-san!! I'm over here!" he squeaked. "What was it you wanted?" When he said this the pretty girl blushed and put her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Ano... I've forgotten now... I'm sorry..." she said softly.  
  
"That's alright," Yuki replied and headed back up to his room.  
  
As Tohru finished creating her rice balls, she began to arrange them on a plate. She made sure her footing was steady, and started climbing for the roof. After several unfortunate falls, she finally mounted the roof and made her way to where Kyou was sitting.  
  
"Kyou-kun?" she inquired. "Are you hungry? I made you rice balls..." She sat down next to him and handed him one.  
  
"Thanks..." he muttered. As he stuck it in his mouth, he turned to stare at Tohru. "Oy." he grunted.  
  
"Hai, Kyou-kun? Are the rice balls cooked alright?"  
  
"They are fine. I wanted to know... when you first saw me... when I didn't have my bracelet, were you scared?"  
  
"Ano... Kyou-kun... you are scary when you turn that way..." she replied, blushing and turning away. Without knowing it, Kyou stuck out his hand and turned her face back to him. He could see her remembering that night when she had chased him... only to find what he had become. She had cried out in fear and begun to sob, but finally she had told him that she wanted to stay with him even though he frightened her. "Gomen nasai, Kyou-kun..." she trailed off, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Stop saying you are sorry. You don't have to. You are the most honest person I know, and you should never be sorry for it," Kyou replied, showing his soft side. "Thank you for always being so perfect for me..." he added softly.  
  
"Ano... Nani...?" Tohru asked. Kyou was still holding her face, and suddenly, he pulled it into his and they kissed. He let go to touch her hair, but she did not pull away from the embrace. Kyou stopped and turned away, and looked back to see Tohru had also turned away. What he could see of her face was red, and her shoulders made small shakes.  
  
"I'm so sorry!! I'm so sorry!!" he repeated nervously, turning his crimson face away again to look at the setting sun.  
  
All at once, he felt her hands on his face, and she pulled him in for another soft kiss. Her lips were soft and moist, and he let his tongue gently slide into her mouth. Kyou opened one eye as Tohru ran a hand through his hair, feeling eyes watching him. Yuki's mouth hung open as he peered over the top of the house. "Kuso neko!! I HATE YOU!" he screamed in rage, flinging himself forward.  
  
Tohru shreiked as Yuki tackled Kyou on a slanted part of the roof. She backed away, yelling for the two to stop. Kyou threw a punch at Yuki's chin, and Yuki yelped in pain. Yuki attempted to kick Kyou in the face, missing. All at once, both the boys were running at each other, and Yuki tackled Kyou, causing them to tumble off the roof and onto the ground.  
  
*** 


	2. Wanted Secrets

Yuki's long, glossy hair covered the purple-brown mark on his cheek. He looked in the small bathroom mirror and sighed. Luckily that baka neko didn't do this to me. He had acquired the bruise when he and Kyou tumbled from the roof. I hate him, no matter how much Honda-san adores him. You can do this, Yuki. You will win her back. He was thinking deeply as he opened the door and sulked down the hall of the school.  
  
The empty hall echoed with laughter that soon faded, drifting away. As Yuki walked slowly to class, he could feel the hate rise up in his throat. How could she... why. how could he do this to the only one I've ever really opened up to and adored in our home?! He stared out the window and watched a two birds nestled together on a thin twig. He imagined the twig breaking. Just like my heart... he thought sadly.  
  
The monotonous gray walls of the high school blended together and the all the lines began to blur away for Yuki. He knew what was happening. He could feel himself, just for a moment give in, and the process began. He awoke as a tiny mouse on the floor. I knew I couldn't take it, he thought as he managed, by some inhuman feat of strength, to drag his clothes to an open changing room. He pushed his little body against the cold gray door, sitting against it. He tensed up his furry body and held it for a few moments, and relaxed. Just calm down, Yuki. you need to have a well thought- out plan. As he sat, very still and quiet, he thought about what to do.  
  
Suddenly, like an epiphany of an angelic voice overhead, Yuki heard a faint whisper. His ears pricked up as he heard the high pitched squeal of a threesome of girls wandering down the hall. "So what happened, Honda-san? What happened?" He knew she was probably staring at her feet and blushing with embarrassment from the question.  
  
"Nothing... Really," Tohru sighed.  
  
"Oh come on, Honda-san!! Your eyes tell the whole story. Was it Souma- kun?" Yuki's face rose as he heard the sound of his name. They think I would be that forward. To just kiss Honda-san without warning. Yuki smiled to himself as he thought. Well, maybe I would.  
  
He heard Tohru sigh wistfully. He knew that sigh. He could hear the loud human footsteps clattering closer and closer, the hard soles banging on the floor, the rhythmic gate pounding in his ears. He tried to ignore it, and listened harder to the conversation.  
  
"I know that sigh," said a voice, a bit deeper, which he recognized as Uo- chan. "You sighed that way when Kyoko-san died." Yuki knew that she had that pained look in her eyes which she normally masked in joy. He heard another faint sigh. He also knew it hurt her deep down in her precious and beautiful soul to hear Kyoko-san's name.  
  
"No!! It isn't that kind of sigh!! Really!! And it wasn't Sohma-kun! sometimes I wish it was... but you don't even know what happened..." Tohru whispered. He could feel his body tense at this admission and his body became feverish. She does like me... what an odd way of showing it.  
  
Yuki could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prick up as Hana-chan said, "I know what happened. you were kissed, sweet lotus blossom Tohru- kun... by the orange haired boy..."  
  
Yuki wished he could sooth the heat on her cheeks right now with his hands, or a gentle kiss. To be normal and embrace her. Oh, how wonderful life would be. He heard the footsteps move closer, as the girls walked past the partially opened door. He could smell the sweet scent of her chocolate brown hair, and wished he could run his fingers through it.  
  
Just as the girls passed, Yuki felt himself drift away once more, and awoke to the sound of the door slamming shut loudly under the weight of his naked body, and small whispers of surprise and alarm. He felt his cheeks turn deep crimson. I shouldn't have been listening. He dressed slowly, but didn't hear the footsteps resume. He heard blasphemous whispering, which no longer seemed angelic, and slipped on his shoes. He straightened his hair, and slowly opened the door. As he walked out, he glanced back and felt his face flush as Tohru put her dainty hand to her mouth and blushed all over. 


	3. The Curse of the Juunishi Broken?

Kyou growled in frustration as he sat at his small wooden desk. This was his only class without Tohru. It pissed him off. Uo-chan, that stupid blonde, was in his class and that pissed him off too. He rested his face on his tanned hand and attempted paying attention, but it was no use. He was too aggravated and confused.  
  
Why didn't I transform when I kissed her? He wondered to himself. Why would it not happen? I don't understand. I turned into a cat when she bumped into me... why wouldn't I turn into a cat when I kissed her? These questions troubled his mind more and more as he thought about what had happened on the roof.  
  
The day dragged on, and, try as he might, Kyou couldn't take his mind off the burning questions running through his head. Every time he thought about Tohru, his cheeks burned with embarrassment. At one point Hana-chan had turned to him and commented "You seem to have a fascination with Honda- san... you haven't stopped staring at her all day." She had winked at and turned her head away as he responded bitterly, "Go to hell."  
  
As school finally ended, Kyou raced out of the classroom to his locker to gather his many books. His uniform was itching him and he ached to get home. I need to talk to Shigure, he thought. As he waited outside the building for Tohru and Yuki to come, he thought about what Akito would think. He would probably beat me for getting involved... but it is worth it for her. Tohru approached alone, her face terribly red as she stared at her feet. She looked up and smiled, a melancholy grin of sadness and happiness.  
  
"Are you alright, Tohru-kun?" he asked seeing that she was happy to see him.  
  
"Hai," she replied shortly. "Where is Sohma-kun?" at the mention of his name her ears reddened and her eyes began to water. "Is he... ano... is he walking with us today?" she asked slowly, a hot tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Kyou cocked a brow and looked at her directly in the face. He brought his hand up to wipe a hot, silvery tear that was dripping down her face. "Honda-san? What is the matter with you?! What did that baka do to you? Did he hurt you? Tell me!" Kyou said to her. She tried to turn away and bury her face in her hands, but he grabbed an arm and held her back. "Tell me, Honda-san!"  
  
"I can't... I'm so ashamed..." she stuttered as she freed herself from his grasp and dropped to her knees. "Gomen nasai, Kyou-kun... gomen nasai..." she mumbled as she sobbed into her books. "I only want to make you happy... I have failed again."  
  
"What happened, Honda-san? Tell me! Please! I would never hate you ever. Whatever he did please tell me..." his voice trailed off as her large, watery brown eyes looked up at him. "Please," he said as another small tear fell, dampening her blouse.  
  
"He... he overheard me talking about... areh... what happened... He hates me... I can just feel it," her breath was short, and was made staccato by little involuntary pauses from hysteria.  
  
Kyou looked around for Yuki, or anyone else who might see what was about to happen. He held out a hand to Tohru, who had collapsed into the manicured grass and was trying to calm herself. She looked up, and seeing his outstretched palm, reached up and gently grabbed it. As she stood, he pulled her in close, hugging her tightly and resting his head on hers. Kyou waited. It had to be coming... what was with this? Why wasn't he transforming? She waited. Is this really Kyou? Tohru wondered. Had the curse been broken?  
  
Kyou continued to hold her, and slowly released. "What the hell...?" he mumbled to himself, examining his hands and body. He looked at her, astonished. "I'm... I'm still a human!" He pulled her in as she stared at him, utterly confused. He knew what she was thinking. As he pulled her in gently and kissed her fragrant hair. He heard Tohru gasp softly and pulled away, catching sight of Yuki rounding the corner of the school building quickly. She'd seen it too, the tears already forming in her eyes. They had left endearing little dark spots on his shirt. He grabbed her little white hand firmly and raced after the mouse.  
  
"Sohma-kun!" Tohru yelled after him, her voice breaking. A fat tear rolled down her cheek. "Please stop! Wait! Sohma-kun!"  
  
"Wait you baka nezumi!!" Kyou shouted, racing after. Tohru stumbled, falling over her own feet. Yuki hadn't stopped, hadn't said a word. He just kept walking like nothing had happened, like he didn't know anyone was following him. That damn mouse, always acting so composed... like a damned prince.  
  
Kyou stopped dead in his tracks as Tohru hit the dusty ground, turning to stare at her. She was blushing from head to toe, and he thought to himself, she's even prettier dirty... He jogged quickly over and picked her up, holding her in his arms. Kyou began the chase again, Tohru's upturned face staring at him in disbelief of his strength. He ran quickly after Yuki, and stopped right before catching him, just long enough to put Tohru back on her feet. He then walked quickly up behind Yuki, tackling him to the ground and pinning him there. Yuki kicked him off easily, punching him in the face. Kyou fell backwards, obviously injured and cupping his bleeding nose. Yuki slowly stood up, brushing the dirt off of his clothing. He cast a deliberate side glance at Tohru and continued walking. "Baka neko..." he mumbled, rather loudly.  
  
"Sohma-kun! Please stop!" Tohru wailed as her face turned pink. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Sohma-kun..." she ran up behind him and caught his arm quickly just before stumbling over some loose gravel and falling into her tall classmate. Instantly there was a tiny mouse beside the fallen girl, sitting in a pile of loose clothing.  
  
Kyou's mouth hung open in disbelief. The curse of the Juunishi hadn't been broken?! Then what was going on?! Kyou wiped the sticky red liquid off of his nose and went to help Tohru up... again. He scooped Yuki up and placed him in Tohru's hands, gathering the clothing aggressively. He was incredibly confused and frustrated that his way of life might have ended. He had to go talk to Akito. He probably already knew about everything. Kyou was surprised he hadn't made a visit to Shigure's house.  
  
"I'm going to the main house, Honda-san. Take that baka nezumi home, ne?" Kyou ordered harshly, with a tone that clearly surprised poor Tohru. He shoved the clothes into her arms and stormed off. Tohru could only stand dumbfounded, apologizing over and over to the very annoyed mouse.  
  
The orange headed boy darted through the trees on the well trodden path that led to the main Sohma house. What is happening to me? Kyou panicked. Am I no longer part of the Juunishi? What is the curse's problem? Why the hell isn't it turning me into a cat anymore?! Kyou ran faster and faster on the twisting trail and finally spotted the tall roof of Akito's home. He slowed his pace to catch his breath, and made sure he wasn't wrinkled or dirty... he could never be too careful around Akito.  
  
He entered the gates, passing Hatori's home quickly. He tried not to draw attention to himself as he neared the house. He dreaded this place, having had so many horrible memories come to him there. He hesitantly climbed the shaded wooden steps, and peered inside the ornate home. "Akito-san? Are you home? Akito-san?"  
  
Kyou inched inside and looked around. "Crap... he must be out," Kyou murmered in the dimness of the room. He crossed his arms and contemplated the annoyance building inside him. I ran all the way here, and for nothing. Now I have to go all the way home! What a bunch of crap, Kyou thought to himself.  
  
He was about to leave as an icy voice behind him whispered, "I've been expecting you..." 


	4. Another memory

Kyou gasped as a chill ran up his spine. He stood quietly for a moment, waiting for anything else to come from Akito, but he was silent as well. "Yeah... I came." Kyou said bluntly as he turned to face Akito. Akito stood bare handed in front of him, and continued to stare.  
  
"You are bold to come here Kyou... especially after what you did with that... that whore," Akito said softly, intentionally. "Do you love her, Kyou-kun?" he added, emphasizing "kun" slowly.  
  
Kyou looked around for an escape, but saw none. Akito was standing in the doorway with malice in his eyes. He blushed fiercely all over his face. "Akito-san... I... I... think so," Kyou said uncertainly. He was guarding himself, trying to be respectful, but the hate from the past continually rose up and churned within him.  
  
"Is that so... isn't that pleasant... Kyou-kun finally finding who he loves," as he said this, he drew back his hand swiftly and reached for an item on the table. "Kyou-kun... perhaps you didn't heard about the trouble with Hatori and Kana... did you hear of that story... or shall I tell you?" he added, bringing the object close to his chest.  
  
"No! I know what you did to poor Hatori. I hope you do it to me. I hope that it feels good, Akito!! I hope it brings you up just a little more, while you bring me down. I don't care about being included in the Juunishi! All I care about... all I care about is her!! Do what you will to me, you bastard! I love Honda Tohru, and she is worth anything you could ever do!" Kyou exploded, speaking irrationally. Hearing this Akito turned to him and smiled gently, lifting his hand. He held a large branch, probably saved for this very day. As Kyou grimaced at the torture he knew was coming, Akito began to laugh manically and began thrashing the rigid stick, landing blows on Kyou's face and back. Kyou fell to the ground in agony, but Akito continued his lashing. Kyou could feel each blow as it hit him, and felt the warm blood begin to engulf him. He landed on his stomach, face to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his head and felt the branch whipping his arms.  
  
"You see what love gets you, Kyou?! Nothing but pain!! Feel the pain? That is love for the Juunishi! You will never be able to hug Tohru-kun... never be able to kiss her! You will never make love to her! Why put yourself through all that anguish and frustration, Kyou?! For what?! For love? You can't love!! You'll turn into a cat!!" Akito screamed in rage. He beat Kyou harder, continuing his horrible chant casting off love. "Tohru doesn't love you! She could never love you! You offend her too much! You can't kiss her on your wedding day... there will be no wedding night! Shield yourself from love, Kyou-kun! It feels like this!" and with that he took a final assault on the boy and stopped, breathing heavily. "This is what love gets you, Kyou-kun. Pain. Doesn't love feel bad? Don't you just want to give up on love. No more thoughts of that."  
  
Kyou shuddered, still feeling the biting pain of the stick. He looked up at Akito slowly, trying to conceal his tears and be a man. He pushed himself up from the floor, and lifted his bloody body into the air. "But I can kiss her, Akito... I can kiss her... and I will." He replied to Akito's words. "I kissed her the other day and you know it. I didn't transform," he said gently. "I didn't transform..." with that he fell to the ground in a heap, and weakly called out to Hatori before everything swirled together in a blinding flash of light. 


	5. Unwanted Secrets

Yuki sat at Shigure's low wooden table watching Tohru in the kitchen. She had been occupying herself with nothing for hours, constantly staring out the window, searching for any trace of him. Yuki grimaced. He never wanted Kyou to return here. He glanced back to the kitchen and watched Tohru stare out the window as she washed a large wooden bowl. Her long legs were revealed by the short yellow skirt she wore, and her defined stomach and small bust line was shown off by a white, low-cut peasant top. She's so cute, Yuki thought to himself. Why does she waste her time on that damn cat?  
  
He looked away to his hands, drumming the table out of aggravation. That baka neko hadn't been home for three days. It was obviously killing Tohru... why didn't he come home if he cared so much about her. He looked up as her heard a light gasp and the bowl hit the floor. The kitchen was empty, and the bowl was spinning in wobbly circles on the floor. He glanced behind him as Tohru ran past, her face filled with relief and worry. He watched her rush out to someone and fling her arms around their neck, and could hear her sobs from outside. "Honda-san?"  
  
***  
  
Kyou had his blue sweatshirt zipped all the way up, but still couldn't hide the thick white gauze bandages on his neck. He clenched his fist in pain with every step, his knuckles noticeably white. Tohru helped him limp to the house, trying not to touch him without success. He groaned in pain when she hit his arm, but his eyes smiled when she apologized over and over again. His eyes wore an expression Yuki had never seen before, but his face showed nothing but anguish.  
  
Yuki stood silently in the doorway, listening to the moans of pain, each followed by, "Gomen nasai, Kyou-kun!" He watched Kyou stumble up the path, limping on his right foot and tenderly shielding his left arm from Tohru's touch. His feet seemed like they weighed a million pounds, the way he carried them, just barely dragging them over the ground. "No wonder it took you three days to get home, baka neko." Yuki commented softly as Kyou crept past him at a snail's pace, Tohru affectionately leading him every step.  
  
"Shut up, you ass..." Kyou replied shortly, and continued his laborious tread through the house. As they passed, Kyou locked eyes with Yuki in different way... not challenging, but somewhat victorious.  
  
"Kyou-kun?" Tohru whispered meekly. She stumbled up the staircase, her foot landing on his. He yelped in pain, but kept walking. "Gomen nasai!" she bowed and continued. "What happened? Is everything alright?"  
  
Kyou's eyes shone for a moment, and said nothing. Tohru glanced behind them to catch Yuki following them at a distance up the stairs. She smiled at the thought of Yuki being worried about Kyou. She turned back and opened Kyou's bedroom door, helping him over to the bed. She slid open the porch door and covered Kyou with a soft blanket. As she propped him on a pillow, she smiled softly and murmured, "Would you like something to eat, Kyou-kun?"  
  
Kyou stared up at the perfect face that he adored so much. It had a slight smile on it, severely troubled with guilt and angst. He rubbed his arm gently under the cover as he looked away quickly. "I guess so..."  
  
Tohru clapped her hands and smoothed the blankets around the boy. "Sugoi! I'll bring you some blue miso soup and milk... and..." she thought blankly for a moment. "I'll bring you food soon!" and with that she scampered out of the room.  
  
Kyou closed his eyes and sighed heavily, massaging his arm. How am I going to tell her what he wants me to... how am I going to ask her that? He turned over and stared at the wall, but slowly rolled back when he heard faint footsteps and the light creak of his door. "What?" he grunted as he opened his eyes. He was caught off guard as he found himself staring into Yuki's. "Oh its you, baka nezumi..." he looked away and tried to sleep.  
  
"What happened," the demanding voice invaded Kyou's mind. "Why are you in that condition, idiot?" it added with a hint of disdain.  
  
"I went to the Honke, Yuki..." Kyou grunted. Wrinkles appeared on his forehead as he thought in frustration. Yuki's eyes widened a bit, and he waited for him to continue. "I needed to ask Akito... ask him what was wrong with me. Why I wasn't changing... you know."  
  
Yuki turned away, annoyed at the idiocy of the cat. "Why would Akito get mad over that? He's not that hot-tempered. What did you say to him!?" his voice rose with exasperation, and he slammed a fist into the mattress.  
  
"He knew everything, somehow, and he called her... he called her a whore. He asked me," Kyou paused and breathed deeply as his cheeks turned pink. "He asked me if I loved her..." he trailed off, turning to stare at the wall.  
  
Yuki stayed silent, his eyes burning holes through the orange hair. "Go on."  
  
"I told him that I didn't know... that I thought maybe..." Kyou clenched the blanket in his fist. He wanted to tear holes through it, pretend it was Akito and rip it to shreds. His words were broken... he felt sick. "Then he got that stick... it felt like fire... he told me that was what love felt like. It hurt so bad. When he was done..." his breath caught in his throat as he breathed heavily, the anger and hatred rushing back to him in one fell swoop. "I don't remember much after that except afterwards Akito didn't know that I hadn't transformed... I had to tell him I could kiss her. I'll never forget the look on his face. The surprise, maybe anger and sadness, all mixed in. The coldness of his voice." Kyou shuddered and began to shiver thinking about those words: 'You see what love gets you, Kyou? She doesn't love you!'  
  
Yuki sat, the anger rising. "Don't touch her. Don't you ever touch her ever again, you bastard."  
  
Kyou stuck his feet out from under the covers, planting them onto the floor. "What are you going to do Yuki? You don't even know the end of my story..." Kyou said mysteriously.  
  
Yuki got up quickly and pushed him back down onto the bed, holding a fist over his face. "Don't," he growled as Kyou screeched in pain.  
  
"My arm! You ass, my arm!" he screamed, squirming in pain. "Stop!!"  
  
"Not until you tell me everything. What happened?!" Yuki tightened his grip on Kyou's apparently hurt arm.  
  
Kyou winced. He could feel the deep gash begin to bleed again, soaking his shirt and the sheets. He couldn't get Yuki off if he tried. Not when the damned rodent was in this state of mind. He took another deep breath and growled in pain, showing his fangs. His face turned a deep maroon. "I have to... I've been instructed to..." Kyou didn't know how to word it and was interrupted by the impatience of the mouse.  
  
"You have to what you baka neko?!"  
  
"I have to marry her! I have to ask her to marry me. That's what Akito wants," Kyou whispered, his whole body flushing crimson and his arm throbbing in pain. Yuki tightened his grip as his eyes stared blankly into Kyou's. "Let go already!" Kyou howled. Yuki slowly let go, falling backwards onto his legs, which were folded neatly beneath him.  
  
Tohru walked in with a large plate of food, and lost her smile at the awkward silence that engulfed the room. 


	6. The Attack

Sorry, this one is almost unnecessary, but it must be done! I hope you are enjoying it! ^^  
  
Tohru paused for a moment, breathing softly. What is going on? she wondered. All she could see was the mass of blankets, stained red, and the usually straight, proud back of Yuki, now hunched over in pain.  
  
"Sohma-kun! Are you alright?!" she set the tray down and rushed over to him. He clutched his chest and wheezed with short staggered breathing. "Sohma-kun? Sohma-kun!" He collapsed in a heap on the floor, writhing in pain.  
  
"Yuki?" Kyou was out of bed and kneeling as well. "Snap out of it! Breathe!" Yuki gasped and held his chest, coughing. He'd never been this bad before.  
  
Tears streamed down Tohru's cheeks. "Shigure-san! Shigure-san! Please call Hatori-san! Please!!" she cried out as she frantically tried to think of something to do. "Sohma-kun! Please calm down!"  
  
Shigure hurried into the room, and after sticking his head in for a moment, rushed over and began to rub Yuki's back soothingly. "Yuki-kun, it's alright! Hatori is on his way!" He took off his spectacles and examined the boy. "What happened, Kyou-kun?"  
  
Kyou's eyes were wide with fear and annoyance as he watched Yuki suffer. "I'm... I'm not sure," he lied. "It just kicked up out of the blue." Kyou motioned to Tohru, hinting he wanted her to leave.  
  
"Tohru-kun," Shigure saw the gesture and acted quickly. "Would you mind making some tea and bringing up some steaming water? Come back when the water is hot and I'll help you carry it." She bowed, wiping the tears away, and rushed downstairs.  
  
"So what happened, Kyou-kun... you care to tell me now?" Shigure's voice took on a note of annoyance. He continued trying to sooth Yuki's straining back, and stared expectantly at Kyou, who was put on the spot. Yuki's shoulders moved up and down with great effort.  
  
"I love Tohru..." he whispered. Shirgure's eyes opened in surprise and his hand gradually stopped. "I told him... he was surprised I guess... I told him about what Akito did to me, what I've been told to do." He sighed heavily and looked out the window, trying to hide his burning face.  
  
"And what is that?" Shigure stood up slowly and firmly took Kyou's chin in the crook of his hand. Kyou's eyes showed embarrassment and hatred towards the world.  
  
"I have to marry her..." the words seemed to slide out of his mouth, and he wondered why it had been so hard before. "I've been ordered to marry her."  
  
Yuki gasped for breath and gripped his chest again, leaning far over the floor. Shigure did nothing as he stared at Kyou's pink face, mouth hanging open. "What? How could you... how is that... what?!"  
  
"You don't know, do you Shigure?" Kyou frowned deeply at having to recall the entire long story again, but smiled when he thought of how it started. "You don't know that I kissed her... that I kissed her when we were sitting alone on the roof. You don't know that I didn't transform when we did, like the normal people of the Juunishi curse," Kyou stared out the window, speaking softly in his low voice. Shigure's mouth dropped to his ankles, his eyes growing larger and larger as each sentence escaped Kyou's lips. "I went to Akito to find out what was wrong, and all he did was beat me. Hatori was the one who explained everything... how I have to marry Tohru."  
  
Shigure wrinkled his brows. "And that is why you are bandaged today... that's... that's..." even the writer's way of wording things had no way of describing his bewilderment and outright surprise.  
  
"Why?" a small voice from the floor whispered menacingly. "Why would you be allowed to do this?" Yuki, still holding his chest and heaving for air, slowly looked up. His eyes were wet from coughing so hard, or was it from crying? Kyou couldn't tell, but he could hear the threatening tone, and saw the spite in Yuki's deep eyes. "Why would someone like you deserve her? I love her! Are you even able to feel emotions, you bastard feline?!" As Yuki staggered to his feet, Hatori laid a hand on his shoulder, easing him back down.  
  
"Don't move, Yuki. I brought your medication. Take it with this hot tea Tohru made you," Hatori said calmly. Yuki gasped. How long had they been standing there? His eyes widened and he stuck out his hand for the pill, keeping his head downcast to hide the haughtiness and embarrassment of his comments. "She's not in here, Yuki. Don't worry. You've not been found out." Yuki blushed and turned to look at Hatori. His breaths came easier now.  
  
"I will not have this. I will not allow this marriage!" Yuki cried suddenly, abruptly standing and raging out of the room, brushing past Tohru who stood dumbfounded by the door.  
  
*** 


	7. Exceptions

Yuki stormed down the hall, a cloud of rage brewing in his mind. Kyou should die, Yuki thought. He really just needs to die. How does that cat even have feelings? The only emotion he ever shows is anger, not compassion! I show compassion... I should be the one with Tohru, not him. What the hell is going on... I'll kill Akito.  
  
Yuki rummaged through his belongings, mumbling to himself about finding a weapon. The angry rants swirled in his head, and his heart burned with blind hatred. He threw things to the floor, trying to find some consolation of the pain he was going through, some way to make it better. He had finally thrown everything off his once spotless desk into a heap on the floor, when he hung his head in shame. How could I be doing this? he thought to himself. Stop yourself, Yuki. He dragged himself over to his bed and lay, staring at the clutter on the floor. He lay there for what seemed like hours, just thinking about his life. He was still deep in thought when Hatori knocked on the door.  
  
"Yuki? Can I talk to you?" it seemed more of a command than a request as Hatori barged in. Yuki didn't move, and all he could see was Hatori's leg from the knee down.  
  
"You wear polka-dotted socks," Yuki observed with a sad grin. Hatori didn't acknowledge the statement, just stood still. Yuki could hear the soft rustle of clothing. He forced his eyes to move, as if they couldn't on their own. Hatori had a look of concern on his face, and shuffled over to the bed.  
  
"Yuki... this is why you should come and see me every month. You don't take your medication nearly as often as you should," he produced a bottle of the small white pills and placed them on Yuki's bedside table. "Tell me what is bothering you?" he added softly.  
  
Yuki sighed heavily, feeling the anger rise up in his throat. "Hatori... hand me the waste basket..." he said quickly, shoving his lifeless body into a sitting position. Hatori quickly shoved the can underneath Yuki's face, just before he vomited, coughing aggressively. After he finished, he flopped unresponsively back down onto the bed. "Hatori... why... I'm so confused."  
  
"Yuki, why don't you help me?" Hatori bent over and began to gather the things off of the younger boy's floor.  
  
Yuki's eyes opened with rage and he yelled, "Don't touch anything! It represents the disarray of my life!! Don't move it... I like it." Yuki gathered all his energy and rolled himself so that he faced the wall.  
  
"Yuki?" Hatori whispered, hurrying to the bedside. He put a hand on the limp shoulder. "It represents the disarray of your life?! Talk to me, Yuki." He turned over the boy and stared into his blank eyes. He's fallen into a very bad depression, Hatori thought. "Yuki..." the boy didn't respond. Hatori shook the shoulder, but it slumped over onto the bed with a soft thud. "I'm going to call Tohru... maybe she can talk some..."  
  
"No don't..." Yuki interrupted unenthusiastically. "I don't want to talk to her now... I don't want her to know how I feel. Hatori I feel bad," his voice shook as he said this and a hot tear rolled down his cheek. "I feel abandoned, like I will never have a place in the world," he began to rock slowly, unintentionally. "I'm so alone, Hari." Hatori continued staring. I'm not talking to Yuki anymore... I'm talking to another version of him. A child... he hasn't called me "Hari" since he was little.  
  
"Go on Yuki... its alright," Hatori rubbed the shoulder, trying to give the boy support.  
  
Yuki sobbed and continued. "Why does the cat get everything? He gets all the attention because of his temper! All I get is beaten, Hari!" Yuki wept bitterly and buried his face in his pillow. He cried like he had when he was a child. "Why?! Why would this happen? Why to me? Itai, Hari, itai!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hari, you told me all good things come to those who wait! Why don't they come to me?! Tell me Hari, tell me!"  
  
"Calm down, Yun-chan. It's alright, Hari's here," Hatori began to use the method he had before, when Yuki was young. "It is ok to talk about it. Tell Hari."  
  
Yuki began to shake violently, rocking and crying. His breath was heavy. "Ha-ri, it... isn't... fair!! I hate the cat! Why-is-he-even... here?!" the last word made the rivers of tears begin to spill out again, and Yuki sobbed uncontrollably. Hatori sat, listening quietly. He remembered this conversation. They had had it before. Yuki is going through all the trauma's in his life, he thought. He must blame all of his depressions ever on Kyou. No wonder he hates him so much. "Kyou got me beaten again, Hatori! Akito hit me for fighting with him... I know..." he sobbed. "I know I shouldn't but he's so mean to me, Hatori! Make it stop!!" Yuki howled in pain as he had done two years ago, when the gash on his face had been so deep that it showed the bone. Hatori stared at the distorted face.  
  
"Yuki, it is alright. Calm down," Hatori recalled the words he had said before. "Just tell me what is going on."  
  
Yuki wiped his tears with the back of his pale white hand. "Hatori... I'm sorry! But you know how it feels to love someone and they don't know..." Yuki looked down as Hatori let out a big sigh. He's gotten up to this depression already? I thought there were more... Hatori thought. Yuki sighed heavily, trying to catch his breath. "It hurts so bad... it is like my soul is being ripped into tiny pieces and burned and then the ashes stepped on and scattered into a raging river... maybe that is a little much..."  
  
Hatori sighed and hugged the poor boy. "I know how it feels. You aren't alone Yuki." Hatori ran his fingers through his long brown hair, revealing his hurt eye. Yuki sighed heavily and rolled onto his stomach.  
  
"Honda-san doesn't seem to understand my feelings. We spend so much time together... I trust her the most out of our entire family, and she's not even a part of our family. I love her, Hatori... why is it that Kyou gets her?! Why not me? I probably have more genuine feelings for her anyway. Why doesn't Kyou transform anymore? I'm so confused Hatori..." the words flooded out of his mouth uncontrollably and tears began to fall again.  
  
"Tohru-kun doesn't know because you haven't told her, Yuki. And Kyou has been ordered to marry her. It may not have been his first choice. He probably thought about it, but didn't think it could ever happen, especially like this. You must think of the situation he's also put into here, having to ask this girl to marry him. He isn't good with expressing his feelings, as you said, so imagine what pain and embarrassment he is going through as well. You cannot always think about yourself, Yuki, and I know it hurts, but think about others in the situation with you, even though you hate some of them." Hatori paused and took a long breath. "And about Kyou's curse, or lack thereof..." he drew in another breath, and watched Yuki make himself sit up to stare at Hatori. Yuki's shallow breaths were punctuated by the sound of the small tears hitting his pillow.  
  
"What, Hatori? Why doesn't it work on him anymore..." Yuki stammered, gripping the quilt with all of his might. "It doesn't make sense..."  
  
Hatori sighed, and looked Yuki straight in the eyes. "Yuki, Kyou's curse isn't broken..." he began, but was quickly cut off.  
  
"What are you talking about!? I saw him kiss Honda-san on the roof, saw him hold her at school, and he didn't turn into a cat!" he raged, going on and on about what happened.  
  
"Yuki... there is a special piece of information that not many people know about the Juunishi curse. It sort of... breaks the curse... well no, it makes an exception."  
  
"It?! You mean the curse makes exceptions?!" Yuki interrupted. Hatori paid no heed to it and went on.  
  
"Yes, it makes an exception for one person your entire life. It is incredibly rare that Kyou found this person, and it amazes me that it happened this way," Hatori explained slowly.  
  
"I'm confused... why is it only one person ever?! Why is Honda-san Kyou's person and not mine?!" Yuki ranted, his face reddening with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Kyou... has done something very special. He realized something that none of the Juunishi people have ever realized before... They need to get married!" Hatori moved slowly in the direction of the point of the conversation.  
  
"Hatori what are you talking about?! What is so special about Honda-san that she breaks the curse?!" Yuki demanded, grabbing Hatori's shoulders.  
  
"She's..." Hatori began, but was yet again interrupted by an outburst of emotion from Yuki.  
  
"I refuse to allow this wedding, even though she is special! She is special to me too! I will refuse the marriage, I'm going to go to Akito!" Yuki burst out suddenly, rushing to his feet and walking towards the door. As he reached for the knob, Hatori's hand grabbed his, and spun him around. Yuki's determined eyes stared into Hatori's, waiting for whatever he had to say.  
  
"Don't, Yuki. You didn't let me finish... you don't know Akito's reasoning," Hatori said flatly.  
  
"So what!? What is his reasoning, Hatori?! Is he doing it to get back at me?" Yuki insisted, shaking his wrist free of Hatori's grasp.  
  
"No, Yuki. It has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with the fact that Tohru is Kyou's true love." 


	8. Marshmallows and Sugar

Kyou huddled helplessly under the quilt of his bed. He could feel his blood running down his arm, and cried out in pain. He gasped for breath and could still feel the intense pressure of Yuki's hand on the wound. "Gaaah!" he cried, and ripped the blanket off of his body.  
  
Tohru, who had been standing confused in the doorway, whipped her head around to stare at him. She rushed over, meaning to lay him back down, but tripped and fell. Kyou stumbled backwards as she toppled over on top of him. They landed on the bed, Tohru catching herself with her arms. Her face hovered over Kyou's as she laid on top of him... they both breathed heavily, their faces crimson with embarrassment. Kyou glanced up, to catch Tohru glancing down. Their eyes met, and as their faces inched slowly towards each other... "Kyou-kun!! You really are a sex fiend!!" Shigure, who picked an inopportune time to arrive, strolled in with a tray of hot tea. His eyes danced with pleasure, he squealed with evil joy.  
  
Tohru jumped off of Kyou in a flash, waving her hands excessively. "Iie! Iie! This is not how it seems! I tripped! Truly! Gomen nasai, Kyou- kun!"  
  
Kyou stormed past her screaming, "Shigure!! I'll kill you, you horny dog!!" and chased him down the hall.  
  
Tohru stood and watched, her face flushing pink and red. Why am I doing this with Kyou? She wondered. I thought... I honestly thought I loved Yuki... what is happening to me? She stared at the empty doorway, lost in her thoughts as Kyou crept slowly back into the room. He took a quick look at Tohru, who had snapped out of her trance. They both looked away as their faces flushed with awkwardness.  
  
Tohru broke the silence with her usual apologies. "Gomen nasai, Kyou-kun. I didn't mean to... gomen!" She hung her head and blushed even more at the thought of what just happened. She heard his footsteps and the door close, and suspected that she was all alone in the room. She put her face in her hands and sighed heavily, thinking of what could have happened. She heard a loud scream coming from down the hall and looked up to find herself staring into Kyou's chin. She jumped, gasping in surprise. "K-Kyou-kun!" He bent over, gazing into her eyes. "K-K-Kyou-kun!" Tohru stuttered as she stared into his crimson eyes. "Would..." she glimpsed around nervously. "Would you like... some tea?!" she managed to move her lead feet, rushing away and grabbing a cup with a shaking hand.  
  
"Hell no... Help me bandage my arm," he commanded softly, turning away. He had been rejected. How could he ask her now?  
  
"Hai!" Tohru said with a smile. So like Tohru, Kyou thought. She just takes my crap. Why?! She rushed out of the room to get the first aid kit, and Kyou slumped onto his bed.  
  
Shigure strolled in once again, and taking one look at Kyou's face said, "You know you have to talk to her about it. Get it over with, Kyou-kun! It can't possibly hurt anything." He squatted in front of Kyou, studying at his face. "Kyou-kun, just do it."  
  
Kyou took a deep breath, and getting to his feet shoved Shigure out of the room.  
  
"Bye bye! Ganbatte, Kyou-kun!" Shigure waved with a goofy grin on his face as Tohru entered with the kit.  
  
Kyou blushed a little as he sat back down on the bed. Tohru plopped lightly beside him and opened the box, rummaging through it trying to find the white gauze bandages. Kyou watched her out of the corner of his eyes. God, she's beautiful, he thought. I'm so embarrassed to ask her this... she could do so much better than me... why... Tohru looked up, smiling densely at him. She picked up Kyou's arm and began to wrap the long, thing strips of gauze around his tan, muscular arm. Her tiny hands were so gentle. "You are too kind, Tohru-kun..." Kyou commented softly, and watched pink dance across the little cheeks. "I need to talk to you." He blurted out a little too quickly.  
  
"Hai! What is it Kyou-kun?" she said cheerfully, and looked towards the door as she heard another scream. She continued to wrap the arm, and Kyou moved around, attempting to face her. "Hold still, Kyou-kun... I'm almost finished."  
  
Kyou began to breath faster, feeling his heart thump against his chest. The adrenaline rushed through his veins. "T-Tuh-T-Tohru..." he began, she glanced up from her work. He tried to calm himself by gripping his leg. He was so nervous that it was too painful to hold on anymore, and he let go of his thigh.  
  
"Kyou-kun? Are you alright? You're face... it's so hot!" she put a hand up to his face and pulled away. She's very dense, Kyou thought, a tiny poom- poom spurred on the back of his head.  
  
"Tohru-kun... have you noticed anything different about me recently..." he asked casually, trying to bring it up a different way. She stared at him blankly, and finished bandaging his arm, applying some white tape. She stood and began pouring tea.  
  
"Well... let's see... you still hate leeks, ne? Ummm..." she stared blankly, but her face brightened as she thought of one. "Actually, you've been... very... different lately," She blushed and went on. "You... seem to have a little more confidence around me," She blushed furiously, hoping he knew what she meant.  
  
Kyou put his hand to his forehead, and replied, "Tohru... erm..." should I just say it? Kyou wondered to himself. "I am really bad at this..." he confessed.  
  
Tohru picked up the tray and stood holding it, staring thoughtfully at him. "Go ahead. It will be alright..." she walked slowly towards the cat, balancing the tray.  
  
Kyou suddenly felt a wave of empowerment. He stood and balled his hand into a fist. "Tohru... I... felt something when I kissed you, Tohru. It felt like..." Kyou didn't know how to describe what he felt... mostly he didn't want to. "It felt like..."  
  
"It felt like a marshmallow... warm and soft." Tohru sighed. Though she hadn't understood what he meant, she said it exactly the way he would have. "And it tasted like sugar..." she blushed and looked at him. "I really... I really liked it, Kyou... it was my first kiss..." Kyou paled as Tohru put her hands over her face and smiled, her ears turning pink.  
  
"That was... so... how do you always know what I'm thinking..." Kyou blushed hard, and stared at her.  
  
"I just realized how I felt a little while ago, Kyou-kun... I'm sorry... I really didn't understand earlier..." she looked at him, smiling with genuine happiness. "I thought I had real feelings for Yuki..." Kyou was silent and his eyes narrowed slightly. "But I... I don't think I do... not anymore..."  
  
Kyou's lips barely smiled as he inched forward towards Tohru. "I... I... I..." he stammered, trying to force the words out. He had never told anyone this before... he hadn't realized how hard it was. "I..." quick save. "...know you have seen that I didn't transform when I kissed you that day... I was so confused... so I went to the Honke and asked Akito..." Kyou was cut off by Tohru, who wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. His face turned completely red, and he tensed up.  
  
"He hurt you, didn't he..." he hadn't noticed before that she was crying. She gazed up at him with her soggy brown eyes and sobbed, "Oh God!! How could I have done this to you? Gomen nasai, Kyou-kun! I'm so ashamed!" She buried her face in his shirt. He stroked her soft hair, thinking about how good this felt... just holding each other. He breathed deeply, taking her face firmly in his hands.  
  
"Tohru, that really wasn't the point... and it is alright. It was worth the trouble... all for you..." he whispered. "After I woke up in Hatori's office... he explained everything to me. Why I hadn't been changing like I used to..." Kyou trailed off, getting lost in Tohru's eyes. "He told me... that there was one exception to the Juunishi curse," Tohru gasped and smiled, wiping her tears away. "And no Juunishi member has ever fulfilled that exception... the exception to the rule is if you find your true love, you are allowed... to be with... them... They don't change if they hug them... or kiss them... we have a glimmer of hope... but no one has ever found their soul mate and realized their love for them before..." Kyou hugged her closely, and continued talking. "But I did, Tohru... its you..." the tray of tea clattered to the floor, glass shattering around their feet. "Akito... Akito says... that I have... that I have to..." the word wouldn't seem to come out. He let go of Tohru, and kissed her gently, letting himself go. She returned his affection and kissed back, fondling his hair. He pulled her into himself, and kissed her over and over again. He was so glad that she returned his affection... it would be easier now. He stared into her eyes, and pulled them small box out of his pocket, where he had been hiding it, questioning whether or not her should return it. He held the box in his hands, and opened it as Tohru stared, standing in the midst of broken glass. The diamond sparkled in the midday sunlight, and Kyou whispered, "Will you marry me, Tohru?" 


	9. Rejected?

Tohru could feel her eyes grow large as she stared at the sparkling ring held in front of her. She couldn't think of anything to say and just looked back and forth between the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen and the most wonderful person she'd ever met. His normally scowling face was blushing terribly, and it had a look of hope written all over it. She still couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Kyou-kun..." she whispered, standing dumbfounded in a pile of broken teacups. The evening sunlight played on his face, and the wind tousled his hair, moving it across his embarrassed eyes. "Ano..." she racked her brain for an answer.  
  
He snapped the box shut, bringing her back to reality. He turned his face away, and whispered softly to himself, "My one hope..." he shoved the little case back down into his pocket and was gone in an instant, leaving Tohru standing, still somewhat confused and astonished. Her eyes slowly watered as she realized what had just occurred. It had all happened so quickly... so unexpectedly. She whispered his name softly, wanting him to return, wanting to have never hurt him. She wished she wasn't so stupid!!  
  
"Oh no..." Tohru commented softly, as a small tear slipped down her pale cheek. She bent over and began to pick up the large shards of glass. Her tears came faster now, leaving trails as they crept down her cheeks. "Gomen- ne, Kyou-kun..." how she hoped he could hear her. She continued to clear the floor, and cried harder when a jagged piece of glass pierced her tender hand. "I deserve that so much!" she cried, dropping the glass into the trash and falling onto Kyou's bed, where just moment's before, she'd almost shared a kiss with her apparent true love. She ransacked the little first aid box for a bandage, haphazardly throwing the gauze all over her hand to stop the bleeding. She buried her face in his pillow, and sobbed because it smelled like him. ***  
  
Kyou could hear her sobs on the roof, where he lay, watching the clouds. He couldn't stand it when she cried... but he more couldn't stand the fact that he was crying. A rare tear made its way down his face and onto his shirt. He slammed his fist into the shingles on the old house, cursing the day he was born. He thought about the shittiness of his situation, and how she was probably still in love with that bastard rat. It wasn't fair. How could this much pain come from someone he loved so dearly? He pictured the first time he'd really met her... how she'd blindly accepted him saying, "I really like you!" He pictured her perfect face in the clouds and narrowed his eyes in pain. ***  
  
Tohru gripped the covers and bawled. How could I have hurt him so badly? I do love him... I would marry him... what is wrong with me? She stood up, grasping her hand and wiping the tears away onto the gauze. It hurt so bad to have hurt him... She grabbed the picture of her mother as she made her way downstairs.  
  
She wandered downstairs, masking her pain with a cheery smile. "Shigure- san? Are you hungry?" she asked, trying to think of a reason to cook.  
  
"No thanks, Tohru-kun... have you seen Kyou-kun?" he asked dumbly. She put a hand over her mouth and turned absolutely pink. "Tohru-kun?" his eyes widened at her reaction to the name. She slowly walked out of the house, and down the path into the forest. ***  
  
Kyou watched her disappear into the trees, grasping the picture of her mom. Why does she have to be unhappy for me? She doesn't love me... if she did, she would have said yes, Kyou thought in anger. He slammed his fist into the roof again, making a slight dent where it landed. He hopped off the roof, slowly following the girl into the woods. Damnit, why does this have to be so hard? Kyou thought to himself.  
  
He could see her little shape dragging along in front of him, not noticing that he was following her. Her hair fluttered in the breeze, and he heard the soft noises she made when she cried. She finally stopped, sitting quietly on a log that spanned a small creek in the forest. ***  
  
She didn't hear him approach, only noticed that he had sat silently down beside her on the tree. She couldn't bring herself to look at him... she was unworthy to touch him, unworthy to look at him. "Gomen nasai, Kyou- kun..." she said softly as a tear splattered onto the glass of the picture frame. "I shouldn't even speak to you... I'm not good enough..." she cried out as he touched her arm tenderly. "Don't touch me! You don't deserve such a lowlife like me!" she sobbed and held her mother's picture closely to her chest. "How could I have hurt someone I love so much?!" she whispered, glancing over at the scowling figure beside her.  
  
"You don't love me, though. You would have said yes if you did..." Kyou growled, balling his hand into a fist. Tohru cried harder. "You were merely leading me on, weren't you."  
  
Tohru gaped at him in shock as a tear rolled down her cheek. "What?" She took hold of his hand, unfurling it gently. She clasped it tightly. "Is that what you think love is, Kyou-kun? An answer?" he said nothing, and stared at the waters of the creek. "Kyou..." she brought his face up to look at hers, barely touching his chin with the end of her finger. "Mother always told me that love is the most wonderful thing that can happen to a person, and that sometimes it happens without you knowing it. I didn't know... it was so unexpected." Kyou's eyes were fixed on her face. "I would never lead you on, Kyou-kun..." her angelic voice filled his ears as he looked into her eyes. "I love you desperately... I didn't want to hurt you back there... I'm so sorry." Her hair whipped around her head in the gentle breeze, her ribbons fluttering.  
  
He smiled slightly, but turned away. "Why didn't you answer then... if you love me you should have answered me..." he said gruffly, somewhat sadly.  
  
"I didn't answer... I was... I was in so much shock because I didn't know you cared for me that way..." she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back towards her. Wow, Kyou thought. She's not like herself at all... He returned the hug, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Are you crazy??" Kyou asked. He didn't understand.  
  
"Kyou-kun..." she smiled and grabbed his hand. "I love you." 


	10. Japanese Magnolias

Kyou and Tohru walked home hand in hand silently. They both needed time to reflect on the day's events as they watched the house rise up in the distance. The sun had set behind the house, the moon casting a watery glow over everything. Tohru stopped a moment to gaze upon the pretty scene, and looked at Kyou, who could only stare at her. She planted a small, teasing kiss on his lips and continued walking. He smiled behind her, hoping she wouldn't see.  
  
As they approached the house, they saw that Hatori still hadn't left. The purple-black car was still sitting in the driveway. "Hatori must be spending the night," Kyou surmised, and they headed inside.  
  
"Tadaimasu!" Tohru bubbled as she strolled nonchalantly through the door. She's so resilient, Kyou admired. "I hope you aren't starving!" She looked around for anyone, and seeing not a soul, she kissed Kyou again, and headed to the kitchen. She heard walk back out the front door. He had gone to the roof.  
  
"Welcome back!" Shigure said behind her. "Ha-san is going to stay the night. He is going to take you and Kyou-kun with him in the morning," he added with a grin.  
  
"Ano..." Tohru replied. "Why is that?"  
  
"Oh I didn't tell you?" Shigure laughed at his own stupidity and went on. "Akito-san called... he wants to see you both tomorrow." He stuck his face over her shoulder, and winked at her.  
  
"Ah... Hai," Tohru stammered. She wondered what it could be for. ***  
  
Tohru dressed in a short pink skirt with a yellow hem. She matched a yellow sweater with it and tied pink ribbons in her long black-brown hair. She slipped on her shoes and glanced once more in the mirror. She couldn't look bad, not today. Akito-san must be impressed with what he saw. She smiled, and headed out the door. She met Yuki near the stairs. She smiled happily as she asked, "Is Sohma-kun going too? You are all dressed up!"  
  
He didn't even smile back as he replied curtly, "Hai." Tohru smiled at him again and headed downstairs where Shigure, in a black suit, and Hatori, who was dressed normally, were waiting.  
  
"Ohayo gozimasu!" Tohru greeted. They feigned a smile at her and led her out to the car. Kyou sat on top of it, dressed in his usual attire. "Kyou- kun? Didn't you want to dress up?"  
  
Kyou frowned at her saying, "Why should I? Akito can kiss my-" he was cut short by a strong punch from Yuki.  
  
"Shut up, baka neko," Yuki mumbled. He seemed not to have the strength to go, but got in the car between Tohru and Kyou, who was rubbing his face gingerly. No one said a word on the long drive to the Honke.  
  
The car rolled up in front of the gates, and Hatori let everyone out. As Yuki opened the gate for Tohru, she was caught unaware by Momiji, who bounded up squealing, "Tohru-sama!! Are you seeing Akito-san today?" he shot off some of his usual dumb questions, to which he already knew the answer.  
  
"Hai, Momiji-kun!" Tohru smiled brightly at him. They walked along, Momiji leading the way, pointing out things that he liked.  
  
"Shut up, Momiji!" Kyou growled.  
  
Momiji began to cry, whining, "Kyou's so mean!"  
  
The group meandered along until they reached Akito's front porch, where everyone stopped quietly. Tohru's mind was lost in the carpet of pink and white petals covering the ground. She gazed up to see Kyou plucking a flower off the Japanese magnolia. He handed it to her with a grunt, "It will..." he glanced at Yuki, who's eyes were narrowed at him. "look good with your ribbons..." he watched her take it, pushing it gently behind her ear.  
  
"Arigato, Kyou-kun," she said with a little smile reserved only for him. She turned, and followed Hatori inside.  
  
The atmosphere was dark, somewhat gloomy as they entered. The ornately decorated room sat in silence, all the windows closed. Tohru looked behind her to see Kyou's lips in a grim line. He didn't want to come, Tohru thought. At least Yuki came! That was so nice of him! She smiled a hopeful smile and inhaled the stale air in the room. Everyone kneeled on the floor as Akito entered, like a breath of wind, barely noticed. Tohru bowed her head as Kyou sat down next to her. She didn't look up until Akito spoke.  
  
"So Kyou... how are you feeling?" he inquired, with an underlying tone of malevolence in his soft, cold voice.  
  
Kyou straightened, looking Akito directly in the face. "Fine."  
  
Akito looked at Tohru next, ignoring the rudeness with which he had been answered. "Tohru... it is good to see you again," he chuckled under his breath and went on. "So... how is everything going for you?" he smiled a bittersweet smile. His red flowered kimono was draped indifferently on his shoulder, showing the white robe underneath. His indigo eyes stared uncaringly into her face.  
  
"Fine, thank you, Akito-san. How are you?" she replied, trying to warm up the conversation. She smiled kindly at him, but he did not respond.  
  
"Yuki..." he shot an evil look to the depressed boy kneeling directly behind Tohru. "You don't look well... you should come home..." he grinned at him, catching the look Yuki shot back at him.  
  
"I'm..." Yuki began slowly, trying to figure out what words he would use.  
  
"Miserable?" Akito finished his sentence. He smirked, waving off Yuki's annoyed look with his hand, and moved on.  
  
"So cat... you told me before that you think you love Tohru..." he stalked over to Kyou, looking down at him. "I remember I taught you a little something about love..." his lips formed a hideous smile of hatred. "Have you changed your mind? Or did you do..." he bent at the knees so he was face to face with Kyou. "otherwise?"  
  
Kyou shuddered at the thought of what he had "learned" last time. "I love Tohru." He blushed, glancing behind him at the pissed mouse behind him. "I did otherwise." He stated shortly. Akito laughed softly under his breath.  
  
"To get back at me? Or to get your final victory on Yuki?" he looked at Yuki, who confused expression made him sneer. "Oh I see... you haven't told him your options?" he snickered as he spoke. "Yuki... you knew nothing of the cat's feelings? And about him having to marry Tohru?"  
  
"No, I knew about that," Yuki glared at Kyou with hatred, but softened his look when Tohru turned to look at him as well.  
  
"Ah," Akito said shortly. "You didn't know, I suppose, about..." he grinned as he said the last words. "Their recent engagement."  
  
"How did you even know about that?!" Kyou shot off, forgetting who he was talking to.  
  
"I know... many things," Akito replied mysteriously.  
  
"Shigure..." Kyou mumbled, focusing all his hatred on the dog.  
  
Shigure cowered away, singing out, "Gomen, Kyou-kun!"  
  
Tohru blushed, gripping the end of her skirt. Kyou glanced over, and watched her expression as Akito demanded, "And does she return your love?"  
  
Kyou's ears reddened a little, and before he could say anything, Tohru blurted out, "Yes." Akito's eyes grew wide with the confidence of a mere girl.  
  
"I see... so you accepted, did you?" Akito glanced at Yuki, who's expression still showed he had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"No, Akito-san... I haven't accepted his proposal yet," a flash of understanding flitted across Yuki's pale face, followed by sever anger and loathing. Silence.  
  
"Damn you, Kyou! Damn you, Akito!" Yuki screamed suddenly, breaking the quiet. Tohru jumped, surprised at Yuki's curses. "Why the hell is he allowed to marry her?! Why not..." he trailed off, losing his fire.  
  
"Why not you, Yuki?" Akito murmured. "She was not picked for you." He added simply.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" Yuki demanded.  
  
"It means, stupid boy, that there is someone out there especially for you, and Tohru is not her," he answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"You are full of shit," Yuki muttered. Everyone turned to stare as Akito slowly walked towards him.  
  
Everyone lowered their heads as they heard a loud slap, and Akito rage, "You doubt me?!"  
  
"I doubt you, and I will not allow this wedding! There will be no wedding, as far as I'm concerned!" he grabbed Tohru's arm violently, and she yelped. He took her hand and grasped it tightly, wishing he could hold her to him. "She is mine!! I loved her first, and it isn't fair! What if I never find who I'm supposed to be with?!"  
  
"Then you will die lonely, like me," Akito grabbed Yuki from behind, causing him to release his grip on poor Tohru, who fell to the ground. Kyou caught her, and gently readjusted the flower in her hair. "Would you like me to have Hatori take care of you, Yuki?" he said menacingly, hinting about memory suppression. Yuki said nothing and stopped moving.  
  
"Let me ask you one question, Tohru?" Akito asked, aggravated at the girl's incompetence. "Will you accept?"  
  
"I... I really don't know yet... I was going to, perhaps, sleep on the decision," she blushed as she answered.  
  
"Make up your mind!" Akito screamed, grabbing her face. He stared deeply into the brown eyes as Tohru moaned in pain once again. He shook her face, the flower falling from her hair.  
  
"I..." she stammered out.  
  
"She said she didn't know, you bastard," Kyou stood, pushing Akito roughly away from her. He helped her to her feet. "You no longer have any reason to be respectful to him."  
  
"Kyou-kun..." she blushed and fell to her knees again. "There is! Akito is just doing what he thinks should be done! There is no reason for me not to be respectful!"  
  
"Let me ask you something, Tohru," Yuki's soft, sad voice pieced the air. He moved closer to Kyou, and suddenly grabbed his wrist. Pulling off the heavy black and white bracelet he murmured, "This is what you want to marry?!" Kyou began to change drastically, the smell permeating the room.  
  
Tohru ran over to Yuki, yelling, "How could you be so hurtful, Sohma-kun?! How could you put him through that again?!" she watched as poor Kyou's body became disfigured, and he screamed. She grabbed the bracelet from Yuki's pale hands, and hugged Kyou around the neck, repeating, "I don't care what form you are in! I love you! Come back Kyou-kun, please!" she hugged him so hard it hurt, and he turned human once more. He grabbed the bracelet from her, standing and punching Yuki in the face. Yuki cupped his nose and did nothing as Kyou turned back to Tohru.  
  
He grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the Honke and back to the waiting car. The only trace left behind of Honda Tohru was the small pink flower left behind on the floor. ***  
  
On the drive home, Tohru's mind raced about her decision. She didn't want to lose Yuki's friendship, but she didn't think of him that way anymore... not after what happened. Kyou squeezed her hand, as if reading her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled, masking her indecisiveness. What am I going to do... she wondered, staring out the window and watching the blur of trees go by. 


	11. At Last

Tohru sat up in bed, worrying over the decision she now had to make. Yuki hadn't spoken on the drive home, just stared out the window. When she sat with Kyou on the roof later, he said that the "kuso nezumi" was probably ashamed of what he'd done. Tohru had made him his favorite kind of rice balls, but they were still sitting outside his door untouched... except that one that Shigure had wolfed down before dinner. Tohru smiled, thinking about the look on his face when she caught him.  
  
She turned her face to the window, and watched the moon shine among the stars. The sky was incredibly clear, and the moon lit up the room like sunshine. Tohru stared at the face in the moon, but could only picture Kyou. Her smile must have taken up her whole face as she thought of the wonderful redhead sleeping just down the hall. She gazed at her bare hand... she wanted to marry him, to wear that beautiful ring forever. But I don't want Yuki to hate me, she thought. She noted the horrible look on his face today when Kyou had told Akito he loved her, the malice in his eyes when he grabbed her by the arm. Kyou is so genuine, Tohru thought with a smile. His temper makes him perfectly truthful... and his bashfulness makes him really cute, Tohru grinned as she pictured his blushing face.  
  
This wasn't getting Tohru anywhere. She knew what she had to do. She had to accept! She knew she did! But still her mind wandered back to Yuki. She slowly opened her door, creeping down to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water, and intended to head up to her room. But as she climbed to the top of the stairs, she noticed something was missing. The rice balls that she had placed outside his door earlier were gone, and a tiny sliver of golden light spilled from the cracked door. "Sohma-kun?" she stuck her head in, whispering. "Are you awake?"  
  
He turned from his rice balls, chewing slowly. "Hai..." he replied softly. He stared back at the rice balls, not noticing the girl who sat on his bed.  
  
"Sohma-kun... gomen nasai," Tohru began. Yuki was silent, and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Don't marry him. Stay here with me and don't marry him, please!" Yuki begged suddenly. Tohru stared at her feet. He slammed his fist into the desk  
  
"Gomen nasai, Sohma-kun," she whimpered softly. "But I love him." Tohru thought about how unfair it would be to her, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Mother always said that sometimes good can come of pain. Sometimes you don't realize what that good is at the moment, but it will come eventually, and you'll be glad that you didn't take the path you wanted to. Sohma-kun?" He glanced over at her, acknowledging her existence for the first time that day. His eyes had softened. "Are you... are you still my friend?" she asked, her face growing sad.  
  
"Yes... of course I'm still your friend, Honda-san," he frowned at her. "I just... I always really thought that you... were meant for me," he added slowly. "I got so mad, thinking of all the things that I'd never get to experience with you..." he sighed heavily.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Sohma-kun! I don't wish this didn't happen, not to say that I wish it hadn't happened to us because that would have been nice too, and I would have been happy either way, you know," Tohru realized she was rambling and took a breath. "But I wish you could be happy again..." her voice quavered. "I don't like it when you are sad..." she stared at her feet. "I hate that I hurt you... Please don't hate me or Kyou-kun!"  
  
Yuki stared at her in utter disbelief. She cared so much about everyone, not wanting anyone to get hurt from this. She probably would have not married Kyou if Yuki seriously asked her not to. He stood, and gently kissed her forehead. "Arigato," he whispered. He had been so horrible to her. He sat in his pile of purple pajamas staring up at her face. "I will always be your friend, Honda-san." He scurried up her arm, where she pet him gently. The moonlight made her smile stand out, and Yuki was happy. He didn't know why it had to happen this way, just that hope was still out there for him. She kissed him on the top of the head, placing him back on his pillow.  
  
"Good night, Sohma-kun," she said softly, and closed the door with a flip of her soft brown hair. She crept down the hall with a little smile plastered on her face. She paused as she gazed at the doorknob to Kyou's room. As she turned it, she thought to herself, what am I doing? She went in silently, and watched Kyou's chest rise and fall. The moonlight danced on his face as his curtains fluttered in the breeze. He seemed so peaceful, so perfect in that moment. Tohru walked over and began to close his window, but stopped as she noticed his hand. It was clasped around something. She smiled slightly as she figured out what it was, and tiptoed out. She shuffled out of the room and climbed back into bed, staring out the window at the shining stars. She closed her eyes, waiting for the lull of sleep to begin, but nothing happened. Tohru took a sip of water and tried again. Her mind was still alert, racing with questions. She tried to keep her eyelids closed with her hands, but sleep just didn't seem to come. She flung the covers off in exasperation, and headed to the bathroom.  
  
After a long soothing bath, Tohru tried to sleep, but to no avail. Is he going to ask me again? She wondered. I'm going to accept, aren't I? What if I somehow offend Shigure-san and get thrown out of the house? She closed her eyes and groaned, sinking deeper under the soft, warm covers. Tohru finally couldn't take it anymore, and opened her door. She shrieked as the door slammed into her foot, and she stumbled back onto the bed. She held her breath, rubbing her injury. She decided to sing the little song her mother sang to her when she was sick, and her voice drifted softly in the quiet of the house. "Totemo ureshikatta yo, kimi ga warai kaketeta  
  
Subete o tokasu hohoemi de. Haru wa mada tookute, tsumetai tsuchi nunakatte  
  
Me buka toki o matte tanda. Tatoeba kurushii kyou datoshitemo,  
  
Kinou no kizo o nokoshite itemo  
  
Shinjitai kokoro hadaite yukeruto  
  
Umarekawaru koto wa dekinaiyo, dakedo kabatte wa yukerukara Let's stay together, itsumo."  
  
Tohru smiled, massaging her foot. She quietly stood, stretching in her yellow pajamas, and patted her wet hair. She slipped quietly out of the room.  
  
She turned the knob, entering silently. She stood, watching him for a moment and opened the door to his porch. She stood, staring at the stars. She gasped as a shooting star streaked across the sky, leaving a trail of glittering diamonds. He laid his hand on her shoulder. "Oy," he mumbled sleepily. "What the hell are you doing up?" he grumbled.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kyou-kun. I couldn't sleep," she replied, still staring.  
  
"Well go to bed," he said gruffly before heading back inside. She hung her head, and walked back in, shutting the door behind her. She tiptoed back over to her bedroom. ***  
  
"Kyou-kun?" she said his name gently, to see if he was awake.  
  
"Nani... Doshite?" he said a little too loudly. He was grumpy and annoyed from being awakened this early in the morning.  
  
"I... I still can't sleep..." she stumbled over the words.  
  
"So... I can't do anything," he growled. He wanted to sleep. He turned over and stared into the large brown eyes. He sighed, sitting up. "Why not?"  
  
"I don't know... my body is tired," she explained. "But my head is not... I just can't. Can I stay in here with you?" she added.  
  
"I guess. Just let me sleep," he mumbled, closing his eyes.  
  
"Hai," she replied softly. A few minutes later, the voice filled his ears again. "Erm, Kyou-kun?"  
  
His eyes opened furiously. "What?" he snapped, his temper flaring.  
  
"Can... Can I sleep with you?" she whispered softly, embarrassed to be asking. He could see her silhouette in the darkness. Her head stared directly at her feet, and she clasped her hands together in front of her.  
  
He was suddenly glad he hadn't chosen to sleep naked that night. "Uh...er..." he stammered, feeling his face burning with awkwardness. "Er... if you want to... I don't care," he replied quickly. He wished he hadn't said it that way. He did care, he was embarrassed about it, however. He scooted over, with his bare back against the wall. His flannel pajamas were pissing him off because they were too hot, but he couldn't shed them now. She slipped into the covers. He clutched the box he had been holding in his hand all night long as her body brushed his bare skin. His mind raced with reprimands, and he repeated to himself silently, "Don't be a pervert! Don't be a pervert!" He smelled the floral scent of her damp hair. He knew he'd heard the bath earlier. She reached behind herself, brushing his leg. He grabbed her hand before she did anything she might regret, and draped his arm over her body. He pulled away for a moment and fumbled around.  
  
Kyou thought about the conversation he'd had long ago with Shigure. He had said, "In order to treasure the person who will someday tell you "she likes you", don't run away and keep training for now." Kyou remembered replying that there would never be anyone like that, and that if there were, he would ask if that person was crazy first. Kyou smiled as he opened the little box in his hand. ***  
  
Tohru slipped into his bed, very aware of the discomfort and embarrassment she and Kyou both were going through. His breaths sped up, and she reached behind her for his arm. He had grabbed her hand, and hugged her. But now he fumbled with something behind her. Her breaths sped up, a little seed of fear rising up in her chest. I shouldn't be afraid, she thought and smiled. He draped his arm back over her, and took her hand for a moment. Her eyes followed his shadow of a hand move over hers, and sighed. She lifted her hand for a moment, and watched the ring sparkle in the moon's rays. She breathed slowly, finally sleepy, and settled in beside him. "At last..." she whispered softly. She remembered her conversation with Ritsu that day, where she had told him that she wanted to live for someone. To be able to say that she was born to be with them.  
  
"Did you say something, Tohru?" he asked softly, watching her finger dance. The ring glimmered. He sighed contently, and waited for her to answer.  
  
"I can finally say it..." she mumbled. Kyou said nothing, and tightened his hold on her.  
  
They drifted off to sleep, knowing that they would never live down the fact that they shared a bed that night. Kyou held her closely, feeling her heart beat. She intertwined her fingers in his, and drifted off. This was how it was meant to be, both of them knew. This was their destiny. 


	12. Better this Way Epilogue

I remember that the ceremony had been soon after graduation. It was a shock for me at first that Kyou and Tohru were married now, and I could no longer chase after the girl I truly loved. The ceremony was beautiful, of course, having been prepared by Tohru herself. She decorated the chapel with flowers and white lace, and the ceremony was conducted just as the sun set, casting an orange glow on everything. I had to force Kyou, halfway through the ordeal, to tuck his shirt in and button his black tuxedo. He invited Kazuma to be his best man, who wore a gray suit matching his hair. Tohru's low-cut, long white wedding dress was enhanced by the stunning sapphire blue of Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa's bridesmaids dresses, and her maid of honor, oddly enough, was Kagura, who sobbed through the entire ceremony. I eventually had to be tear off of Kyou and drag her to a back room and consoled. I was entranced by her beauty as the veil was lifted. The silk dress was a sleeveless with lace bordering the neckline. She had worn blue stone necklace, which I presented to her before the wedding began, that matched her eyes. She had worn no makeup, not that she ever needed any, and I remember every detail as though it were yesterday. Tohru had smiled so brightly, so happily that day, especially when she learned that every Sohma was there, including Akito. Kyou had smiled too that day, and his face had been red through the entire service.  
  
Several years later, I held Tohru's hand as she gave birth patiently to their first child, a little girl named Kichi. I remember that the only time she cried or screamed was when she witness Kyou fall to the floor as he fainted. She was so strong during everything. I was surprised when Hatori or Kyou didn't transform when they held the child in their arms, and it was then we knew that she had the Juunishi curse on her, and it was later figured out that her animal was the chicken. I also recall receiving a phone call two years later calling me to come over. When I arrived, Tohru greeted me at the door, holding Kichi in her arms, Kyou by her side. She had handed the child to him, and ran out, grabbing me by the hand and dragging me inside. She then had offered me tea nervously, and after I refused had blushed and looked at Kyou, who was playing with his only daughter on the floor. He had nodded to her, and smiled at me, fatherhood obviously softening his every thought towards the world. Pink had danced across her cheek as she put a hand over her stomach and told me she was once again pregnant, and that she wanted me to be the first to know. I sat by her again during her labor, but there was a complication and the child was lost. Tohru had cried so hard, and I was depressed that I was not the one to console her. Kyou had rushed to her, handing me their Kichi, and hugged her closely, tears falling from his eyes as well.  
  
A second child was finally born about a year after that, who they named Ema, and I was amazed to find out that they now had two cursed children, for Ema had the horse spirit upon her. Tohru was so happy that she cried and hugged me around the neck, causing me to transform in the middle of the room. Kyou had been annoyed, but soon got over it when he looked into the shining face of his wife and new daughter.  
  
I remember helping their growing family move into a large house in the forest near Shigure's place, where I still live. I also remember the pain on Tohru's face when their first son, Hikaru, was born, and how when Kichi had held him she transformed. She had been glad that she could hold her son, but was sad that he could not get close to his sisters.  
  
I remember always wanting to be the one she kissed on her wedding day, being the one she cried for during labor, being the one who was allowed to hold her at night while she slept. I had wanted to hold her when her daughter transformed, wanted to comfort her always. But I know now that it was better this way. I know now that she is happier with her, because I see it in her face every time she smiles. She wouldn't have been that happy with me. That was why I was destined for someone else, and I know now that it was meant to happen this way. I know I will suffer, but happiness will come for me, and does every time I see her. I know that she will always be happier with him, but it makes me happy simply knowing that she is. 


End file.
